


grr argh

by Captain_Loki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek accidentally shows his alpha face to a crying toddler who finds it the most delightful thing he’s ever experienced</p>
            </blockquote>





	grr argh

**Author's Note:**

> this may end up in a longer story at some point if I ever get motivated 
> 
> cross posted to [tumblr](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/48101311339/pepperroxd-swingsetindecember)

The kid is crying and Derek is woefully unprepared. He’s dangled keys at him but Bryce just gives him this indignant look like he can’t believe Derek thinks so little of his intellectual development, it’s all softly arched eyebrows and bright blown brown eyes and so Stiles he wants to just threaten him with bodily violence.

It always seems to work Stiles into speechless submission.

Derek turns towards the refrigerator, thinks maybe Bryce just needs some juice. He wishes the kid would start talking already, he’s two. Mostly he points and grunts and leaves it up to Scott to translate for Stiles and himself. (Derek knows this was his preferred form of communication between he and Laura so it doesn’t worry him the way it seems to make Stiles flit nervously between the pages of his parenting books and the internet).

Derek makes it about three steps before he manages to stub his toe on the corner of the counter cabinets and he bites his tongue as he twitches in pain and lets out a low, frustrated curse and feels his face shift, his neck twitching involuntarily.

He looks up at Bryce, sitting in his high chair at the table, pink round face, eyes wide, mouth slack but silent, cheerio halfway up to his mouth in a pudgy fist. Derek is acutely aware that he’s in full blown Alpha mode, he can see red, literally, feel his canines descended, poking sharp at his lip.

There’s a tense moment between the two of them before Bryce’s face contorts and Derek thinks he’s in for it. The kid is going to have nightmares forever, he had a good run, this is where it ends, he’ll be run from, bawled at. He was just getting into a good woo rhythm with Stiles too and everything, he was pretty sure there was going to be sex soon and actual revelations of feelings. All over. Done.

And then Bryce is letting out a howl of laughter, slapping open palms to the tray in front of him and bouncing with unfettered delight. He’s laughing so hard he starts to choke with it and then laughs harder, spit flying from his open mouth.

Derek relaxes visibly, toe still throbbing and let’s his features smooth back to normal. Bryce stares at him and shakes his head, makes grabby hands towards Derek, who resumes with getting him a sippy cup full of apple juice, which Bryce proceeds to throw to the ground, staring at Derek defiantly, clutching at his own face and making a soft, sad imitation of a growl.

Derek sighs, “is the ‘Derek Hale Pushover Imperative coded into the Stilinski DNA?” Derek asks Bryce seriously and kneeling on the floor in front of the high chair.

“Yesh,” Bryce responds, seriously, patting him on the nose before squirming in his seat and whining.

“Fine. Just…don’t tell Stiles,” Derek says and wolfs out dramatically, Bryce nearly works himself into a fit with the force of his howls slowing to tiny giggles long enough to tell Derek proudly, “I peed.”


End file.
